


If you love me hardcore

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Never Let Me Go AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: Never let me go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 别让我走AU，看没看过电影都不会影响阅读，因为有大量二设，剧情走向也和电影不同。
> 
> 角色和背景都不属于我，标题来自打雷姐Never let me go的歌词，我只写故事^^
> 
> 感谢我亲爱的首阅和beta明明，爱你【MUA！  
> 各种首次尝试，有感想和建议请不要大意地告诉我！给我留言！评论我！重要的事说三遍！  
> 以上，蟹蟹阅读和评论！XD

《阿甘正传》有句被滥用的台词是这么讲的：生活是一盒巧克力，你永远不知道你会吃到什么。  
Mark看过不少人用这句话来自我激励，用“打开盒子吃了才知道”“人生总有惊喜”之类的鸡汤过度解读，而他认为（更准确的讲，他确定）这句话只是单纯地陈述生活的不可预测性而已。一方面，人类永远不可能预先知道自己的选择和举动会造成什么样的后果。你猜一个超级超级酷的网站可以证明你，你猜对了；你猜一个纯商业性的决定不会影响到私人情感，你猜错了；但你猜不到你的好友会用起诉你的方式和你分道扬镳。另一方面，生活的不可预测性是完全不受人类主观意志影响的，简而言之就是你什么也没做有些事依旧会发生。比如你猜不到大学时最亲密的朋友会在他唯一一次喝得烂醉时向你告白，但第二天他说自己完全不记得发生了什么；你猜不到这个当初抓着你帽衫说“好喜欢你这个傻瓜”的人会跑到离你最远的地方，而且还近十年一句话（字面意义上的“一句话”）都不跟你说；你最猜不到的是，在你毫不知情也毫无预料的时候，这个叫Eduardo Saverin的家伙的要举办葬礼了。  
瞧，你的确不知道下一颗巧克力是什么，英国人还吃尖椒巧克力呢，所以你收到一封让你在办公室呆坐半个小时的讣告也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。

Mark不知道第几百次无意识地刷新自己的邮箱，而那封来自“Saverin家”的邮件依旧静静排在收件箱第一位，像是它正用最尖酸的语调嘲讽他：你已经查过发送地址和发送人了，我就是从你知道的那个Saverin家发来的邮件而收件人也没填错。我就在这，蠢货，信不信由你。  
然而20分钟后Mark连信不信的选择权都没有了。半年没见的Chris提着公文包捏着手机直接推门进了Mark的办公室，他身后跟着脸色苍白的Dustin。  
Mark的意识像是忽然回到了他的身体。他不等气场骇人的Chris开口就抢先说道：“我会去。”他的语气带着出乎所有人（包括他自己）意料地斩钉截铁。  
Dustin的脸更白了，Mark甚至能看到他本来就红肿的眼睛更红了。而Chris皱着眉沉默地看着面无表情似乎无动于衷的Mark，然后他用一种过于冷静甚至有点冷漠的语气说：“你并非必须去。Ed……他的秘书和家人消息封锁做得很好，媒体还没有报道，葬礼的时间地点是保密的，讣告是直接发给指定收件人的。来之前我甚至不确定……但显然你也收到了。”  
Mark在Chris继续说下去之前就打断了他：“我会去。  
“不是为了公众形象，Chris。  
“我会去。”  
他看到Dustin又张了张嘴想说些什么，但最终又什么都没说，他转而抬起手揉了揉已经通红的眼睛，Mark怀疑他是在掩饰自己变得湿润的眼眶。而Chris的背不再那么僵硬地笔直，他把公文包和手机都甩到Mark杂乱的电脑桌上，他自己则疲惫地倚坐在桌子边沿然后叹了口气：“Mark”。他语气不明，但变回了Mark熟悉的那个Chris。Dustin则走到办公椅旁拍了拍Mark肩，他第三次想开口，然而Mark看到眼泪和鼻涕糊满了Dustin的脸，他还是什么都没说出来。  
而Mark依旧坐着，脖子上挂着寂静的耳机，两手无意识用力地抓着功能椅的扶手，穿着凉拖的双脚冷得像冰块。他猜测此时自己应该说点什么或者做点什么，然而开口之后他只听到自己干涩又僵硬地重复着：  
“我会去。”

***

葬礼很隆重，前来吊唁的人不少，绝大部分Mark都不认识，毕竟他们近十年来完全没有任何联系。  
和解之后Mark从一开始的单方面关注渐渐改为将自己注意力放在其他更重要的事上。Mark试过道歉，然而Eduardo用完全无视的方式非常明确地表示了他的态度，所以Mark不觉得还有任何理由继续抓住这段失败的关系不放。他当然也做到了。Mark朝前看，不再关注Eduardo抛售了Facebook股权之后的人生轨迹。  
然而在Eduardo的葬礼上，Mark毫无理由不可自制地观察着所有的来宾。他倾听他们的哀悼，观察他们的悲痛，推敲他们和Eduardo的关系，从他们的只字片语里拼凑着Eduardo“后来”的人生。  
轮到Mark致辞时，他沉默了许久。他之前分明已经因为不适喝了不少水，然而此刻他的喉咙还是干涩地像是失去了发音的功能。  
Mark最终连一句祝福或祈愿都没有说。他只是将手中的白百合轻轻放下，艰涩而缓慢地拂过手下漆黑而冰冷的棺木。几秒之后他猛得站起来并退到一旁，除了第一步他被绊了一下，之后再未引起任何关注。  
他静静地听完了所有来宾的悼词。

下土之后Mark就准备离开。Chris和Dustin和他一起，这是他们提前商量好的。然而在他们去和Saverin夫人告别时，这位用冷脸迎接他们的女主人此时严肃地看着他们三人，又像是透过他们看看她自己的孩子。Chris和Dustin对视了一眼后本想开口，但到口的话却消失在Saverin夫人冷峻的眼神下。

她的目光最后落在Mark 身上，然后她从手包中拿出一封信，递到Mark 眼前。Mark迟疑了一秒就接了过来，而Saverin夫人的目光则因此变得复杂而深黝。她看着Mark，看着他苍白不健康的脸色，青黑的眼圈以及他无措又犹豫的眼神。  
片刻的沉默和对视之后，她后退了一步，叹了口气，最后转身离开了。

***

Mark没有打开那个信封。  
虽然信封上一片空白，但他有种预感这是Eduardo写给自己的。而出于某种他自己也不清楚的原因，他不想在飞机上，旅途中或者任何其他场合打开那封信。  
傍晚到了旧金山后他和Chris和Dustin简单道别，之后便坐上了早就等在机场门口的车。他毫不犹豫地讲行程里预定的目的地“家”改为了“Facebook总部”，即使他知道今天是星期天而大楼里不会有任何人在加班。  
Mark只是必须在Facebook打开那封信。他必须坐回那把由他的汗水和智慧铸造的椅座，他必须开着Facebook，他必须用眼前的一切证明证明十年前他没做错。  
毕竟他有Facebook。  
Mark对自己说。

保安给他开了大门他就直奔自己的办公室。开了灯和电脑以后Mark僵硬了一天的身体才稍微放松了一点。他先打开Facebook检查了一遍确认一切都好，然后他才从电脑包里掏出那封信。  
他抿了抿唇，然后快速而不给自己留后路地打开了信封。  
里面只有一页信，Mark拿出来静静地读完了它。  
然后他把信放回信封，把信封重新放回电脑包，又把电脑从睡眠中唤醒，开始编程。

Mark不知道自己什么时候睡着了。他想他可能是时差没倒过来，毕竟他有段时间没进行这么长距离的飞行了。  
他感到很累，身心俱疲，可能需要一箱红牛。  
但很快他就陷入了梦境。  
梦里有橘色的灯光，冷涩的空气，和一只抓着他的帽衫不放的手。这只手执着地往后拽着他，导致Mark只能放弃已经在手边的电脑，转而尝试掰开这只和它主人一样固执的手。然而他刚弯腰低下头握住那只手，他的脸颊就被一双柔软湿润且充满酒气的嘴唇袭击了。  
然后一个他无比熟悉的声音在他耳边响起：  
Mark……  
那双唇没有离开他的脸颊。  
Mark……  
那双唇一路轻啄着来到他的耳侧。  
我喜欢你……  
温暖潮湿的气息扑进了他的右耳，Mark瞬间感到一阵瘙痒直击他的心口。  
……好喜欢。

***

“早上好，这里是今日头条。今天早上七点半Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerberg被Facebook一名员工发现死于其办公室，Facebook目前还未发布任何与此相关的消息。有评论猜测死因很可能是过劳死。而Facebook的联合创始人Eduardo Saverin的家属今早也发布讣告称一周前Saverin因入室抢劫而意外死亡，已于上周日举办葬礼，出席人员未知。这两件出乎意料的死亡事件发生得如此相近，是否是巧合？又或有未知的联系？本报将进继续跟进Zucherberg的死因及此对Facebook产生的巨大影响，敬请关注。”


	2. PART 2

一片黑暗中，一束光照在Mark眼脸上。Mark没有动，甚至呼吸的频率都没有变。  
光在跳跃。  
左，右，右，左。  
然后是一个离他很近的声音：“老师，1534室两人均已入睡，检查完毕。”  
稍远处，Mark肯定是宿舍门，另一个声音漫不经心地回答：“好，下一间。”  
对话结束后，Mark床边的人离开了这间寝室，金属门发出“哐”得一声，接下来是上锁的声音。  
在脚步声消失在与1534相隔三间的房间里后，Mark睁开了眼睛。他扭头看向对床，Dustin果真已经担忧得瞅着他了。Mark就知道，Dustin肯定又提前睁了眼睛，但没等他冲Dustin皱眉，Dustin就压着音量先一步开口了：“怎么回事？居然是五级的暗号，我们还从没遇到过这种情况，Mark，会不会是——”  
然而Mark没听完就打断了他：“Dustin，现在猜测是毫无意义的。我们得等。”  
Dustin抿住嘴，沉默片刻后点点头，重新躺了回去。  
Mark也转回平躺的姿势，在一片沉默和黑暗中盯着天花板发呆。  
他有点想念他的电脑了。

大概三个小时十分钟之后，1534宿舍的门被打开了。  
Mark和Dustin仍躺在床上，似乎睡得很香。  
黑暗中，一束光以“右，左，左，右”的顺序打在了Mark眼睛上。他睁开眼，Chris正拿手电筒照Dustin的眼睛。等Dustin也对完暗号睁开眼睛，Mark已经把被子撑好，三个人把脑袋钻进被子里，Chris关掉了手电筒。  
Mark率先发问：“Chris，为什么用五级警告暗号？发生了什么事？”  
Chris难得的犹豫了片刻后低声说：“Mark，我们有大麻烦了。研究所不知道和英国那边达成了什么协议，我们这边的捐献者有一部分会被送去英国做交换。”  
Dustin吞咽了一下，提了个问题：“但我们都是高级捐献者，研究所还指望用我们当免费劳工给他们打杂呢，总不能那'一部分'里有高级捐献者吧……?”  
Chris压低声音：“这就是奇怪的部分，不知道英国许诺了什么，研究所居然答应了换一个高级捐献者过去。”  
被子里的氛围由于这个消息立刻变得紧张不安起来。紧接着Mark就感到Chris的视线落在他脸上，其中的紧张和担忧明显到即使在黑暗中他也清晰得感觉到了那视线。  
“Mark，那个人是你。我不知道他们是不是发现了什么……”Chris的声音失去了他一贯的自制和冷静，变得慌乱起来。  
Dustin则发出了非常小的惊叫声，Mark隐约能辨认出其中夹杂的“不可能！”  
Mark知道这代表着什么。  
他们的逃跑计划策划很久了，而Mark作为领头人可以说是计划的关键所在。只需要再等一年，当他们满了16岁脱离了捐献者身份成为基础研究员，他们就能离开学校重新进入研究所。不论是在离开的路上逃跑的A计划，或是等到了研究所逃跑的B计划，成功的概率都会高许多。  
Mark计算着被识破的可能性，觉得并不高。毕竟捐献者从未有逃脱的先例，学校老师们实施的洗脑教育简直比朝鲜政府还彻底。而且他们收集信息都很隐蔽，这么多年下来从未有过出格行为，尤其Chris还是高等班的班长。  
Mark最终排除掉了计划被发现的可能性，做出了决定。他用一个问题打断了Dustin和Chris各种糟糕的猜测和推论：“我会什么时候走？”  
Chris皱起了眉：“明天一早。校长怕有人不愿意，所以什么都没透露。听说三天前就下来了决定，但我都是今天中午才得到的名单。”  
Dustin的声音里有着无法掩饰的焦虑：“Mark，你不能走，你走了计划怎么办？要么我们提前计划，明天就逃！”  
Chris毫不客气地投了反对票：“不行，这次的护送会由两国军方执行，尤其是作为唯一一个交换过去的高级捐献者的Mark，你的看护登记会是所有人里最高的。我们……只有两个选择，Mark去或者不去。”  
Mark迎上Chris担忧的目光，说出了刚才做出的决定：“我会走。我也必须走。如果我不走计划很可能暴露，学校一旦提高警惕我们谁都走不了。”  
Dustin想要开口，但他的“可是！”被Mark穿透黑暗的“闭嘴听我说”视线全堵回了肚子。  
“英国那边的情况我们并不清楚，或许比这边松，或许比这边严。但学校这边一旦提高警惕谁都没办法离开。既然我不在，B计划废除，实行A计划。你们一定要成功，我会在英国重新做准备，等我成功我后会回到美国找你们。”  
Dustin和Chris都没有说话。他们知道Mark去了完全陌生的地方想要再计划逃跑并不容易。  
哦不，Mark出不来了，我们不能一起离开这个鬼地方了。Dustin简直想哭。  
“我会离开的，Dustin，收起你的眼泪。”  
Chris递给Dustin他的手帕，眉头依旧紧锁：“你有把握吗Mark？”  
在Dustin擤鼻涕声中，Mark耸了耸肩，没有回答。但挤在他身边的Chris感觉到了这个内涵不言而喻的动作。  
他没有再问，只是伸手揽过Mark的肩：“我会等你的，一定要回来。”  
擦脸擦到一半的Dustin也挤进他们的拥抱：“我也会等你的Marky！多久都等！”  
Mark轻轻搂了一下他们就推开了Dustin湿漉漉的脸，他抓过Chris的手帕蹭掉一手的鼻涕眼泪，低声说：“好了，我们赶紧最后对一遍计划，你们把细节记清楚，我搜集的部分以后你们要想办法补上。”  
Chris再次去门口确认了舍监没有过来后，Mark开始叙述存在于他脑海里已久的计划。  
黑暗中，Chris和Dustin并未注意到低着头的Mark眼神少有地动摇了。

***

Mark从未想过自己还有坐军方飞机的一天。两辈子都没想过。  
没错，这是他的第二次生命。  
他被冲出人造羊水的那一刻起，他就知道事情不对头。谁会在自己公司睡一觉醒来就返回婴儿期啊？又不是拍俗套的科幻电影。  
然而现实很快给了Mark一巴掌，他的第二次人生简直就能拍成一部科幻电影。  
首先，Mark是在人造子宫中出生的。  
其次，五岁前他都住在研究所的隔离间里，除了指定给他的研究员再没见过第二个人类。五岁后他终于离开研究所了去了加州分校，却得知自己是克隆人，从身到心都是国家财产，就等着他长大了割器官给“美国公民”。  
所以，他是Mark，也还被同龄人称为“面瘫卷毛”，但他是有着Mark Zuckerberg灵魂（没错现在他相信这种东西是存在的）的Mark. M。  
而他之所以确定Mark. M里面装着的是Mark Zuckerberg，是因为他在加州分校遇到了克隆人Dustin. M和Chris. H。Mark多方面确认过他们就只是克隆人而不是Facebook联合创始人（Mark称为原始Chris和原始Dustin），但诡异的是他们的性格居然和原始版相差不大。所以Mark失望之余还是和他们成为了朋友。他由此也确认了这的确是他的第二次人生而不是他得了臆想症，毕竟他有太多关于原始版记忆是不可能发生在这个世界的。但Mark也同样清楚，如果他是克隆人，那么他一定有一个本体。不知道是他爷爷还是谁，但Mark不能想象会是他自己，毕竟按照历史来看他还没出生。这个谜题是他当初设计B计划的主要原因之一：他想去研究所找出答案。（原因之二当然是研究所有计算机了。他的手再不编程都要长草了。）  
而从Mark得到的信息来看，这个世界（标签为“世界2.0”）和Mark的世界（1.0，当然了）是不一样的。1.0里克隆人是绝对禁止的，至少在明面上是这样。然而在2.0的世界里，1952年美国作为第一个将克隆人技术使用在医疗方面的国家似乎给其他国家提供了一个很好的范例，这个世界大部分发达国家和一部分发展中国家都在使用克隆人技术作为常备医疗手段。现在都是1982年了，世界上几乎无人考虑“克隆人是人”这个命题的可能性。Mark猜就是有多半也被处理掉了。  
即使是比一般捐献者接受了更多各种学科知识、未来有可能重回研究所推迟捐献时间的高级捐献者们，也从未有过自我质疑。一方面他们不被教授哲学等人文学科，另一方面所有的克隆人都是听着“你们是宝贵的国家财富，将来要荣耀地贡献出你们的生命，成为国家的一部分”这类洗脑教育长大的。所以克隆人也被称为捐献者。  
而有着“人”的思想的Mark在这样的环境里至今未疯，是因为他告诉自己一定要逃出去。这个目标作为Mark一切欲求（电脑，Facebook，红牛，披萨）的基础一直支撑着他，所以在他进入学校后不久就开始制定逃跑A计划和B计划。  
然而现在什么都没有了。  
他得在这个操蛋的世界里离开他好不容易找回的朋友和准备好的计划去他妈的英国重新开始。  
Mark戴着隔音耳机，看着窗外飞机下翻滚的层云，暗自希望新的学校不会太糟。  
至少让他少上两节体育课吧。  
他靠着飞机窗闭上眼睛。

***

Mark一行一共有30个捐献者，到了英国后直升机陆续在不同的地方暂停，每次留下几个捐献者。Mark一人留到了最后。  
最终轮到他下飞机时，是在一大片开阔的草地上。前来交接的除了一队英国兵，还有两位女老师。  
交接手续完成后，他被交到了其中一位年纪偏大的老师手里。她严肃地看着Mark：“欢迎来到黑尔舍姆，我是Emily，黑尔舍姆的负责人。现在我们得出发了，我会在路上向你解释这里的规则。”  
Mark神色不动，接下这位老师研究的目光：“您好，Emily女士，您可以叫我Mark。”

他们只用了半个小时就到了黑尔舍姆。  
Mark先被要求参加了晚会。  
此刻他身旁站在正在讲话的Emily小姐（他被纠正应该这么叫。哈，英国人。），脚边放着他的行李箱，面对着台下年龄不一的学生们。  
他一边漫不经心地听Emily小姐介绍他，一边观察着学生们。看起来从5岁到17岁都有，但每个年龄只有二十人左右。前排都是年龄小的捐献者，Mark能通过他们漂移的目光看出他们只想去吃晚饭。  
“……Mark会加入我们。我希望……”  
Mark把目光移向人群后部。14-16岁是他可能会去的班级。  
“由于美国方面和我们黑尔舍姆的学习内容不同，我希望大家帮助Mark尽快适应。8班班长，你负责带Mark熟悉黑尔舍姆的学习和生活。”  
“是的，Emily小姐。”一个明显处在变声期的男声回答道。  
Mark顺着声音找过去。  
“接下来，Mark，请做一下自我介绍。”  
“……Mark？”  
Emily看向身边沉默寡言的少年，他正出神地看着底下的学生。Emily猜他可能有点不适应和无措，她伸手轻拍这个少年的肩：“Mark？”  
他猛地转过头来，眼神莫名有点恍惚。  
“是的？”  
“请做个自我介绍。”  
“……好的。”  
雷鸣般的心跳声充斥着Mark的耳朵，他握紧双手，做了一个深呼吸，努力压下内心的恍惚和千万种Mark无法描述的感受。  
他镇定下来，重新看向台下。  
“嗨，我是Mark. Z。”  
他看向台下刚出声的那个学生，仔细描绘他熟悉又陌生的脸庞，然后深深看进那双巧克色的大眼。  
他目光灼灼，语气坚定，像是即将迎战的战士：  
“你可以叫我Mark。”

你可以叫我Mark。  
Wardo。


	3. PART 3

Mark没对这个世界产生过哪怕一秒的好感。  
并不是说Mark原本所在的1.0多么美好，但至少有些不该跨过的线鲜被逾越，但2.0就像是撕掉了伪善的皮的政客。当Mark身在其中成为一个连人权都被剥夺的存在时，这个世界的丑陋简直不堪入目。他永远都忘不了前五年刚到这个世界却只能接触到一个把他当做动物、当做商品、当做一团血肉的冰冷的研究员时的感觉。或许对于生命一片空白的捐献者来说这是一段并无特别的开始，他们大多数还会很依赖眷恋这个研究员，然而作为一个早已有了健全人格的人类，Mark在这段时间里倍受折磨。他一边质疑着这个世界，又一边质疑着自己，同时还极力伪装不被研究员察觉出异样，那段日子暗无天日、没有尽头。但就在Mark快要崩溃的时候，第五年到来了，他去了学校。当接触到更多的捐献者、甚至是更多的研究员居然都让他感到抚慰，他才深刻感受到群居本能是多么根深蒂固地存在于人类的DNA中。  
当他的头脑渐渐从崩溃的边缘重回理智的怀抱时，他遇到了Dustin，而Dustin带来了Chris。Mark当然旁敲侧击了许多次最终以得出否定答案，然而即使两人不是原始版本，他们的存在也让Mark感到他终于和这个世界连接在了一起。  
那不是归属感， 而是一种有伙伴在身旁同行的安心和坚定。  
Mark后来回顾Facebook走过的路发现从她上线起，她的背后就不单单是一个CEO，而是一个团队。当然了，他是和Eduardo因为意见不统一而闹掰了还闹上了法庭，但从客观理智的角度来看，那也是团队教给他的一课。所以可以说Mark熟知也习惯团队合作，而在全然陌生且不友好的环境里遇到和曾经合作过的伙伴非常相似的人，与其成为朋友，进而成为队友和伙伴，这的确给了Mark更多的信心和更清晰的目标。即使这不是归属感，也让Mark对这个世界的感觉好了那么一点。  
Mark一度觉得这就足够了，毕竟在这么狗屎的世界他还能遇到老伙伴早已大大超出他的预料。大部分时间他的生活都是压抑紧张而无趣的，但十五年都这么过来了，他不差再等一两年去实施他的计划。所以哪怕是在克隆人中他都表现得过于沉默冷静，几乎无人能从他面无表情的脸上看出任何情感波动，因为Mark的确一直怀着一颗几乎停跳因而过于冰冷的心脏这么计划着，等待着。  
直到此刻。  
直到时隔二十五年他再次见到Eduardo那张傻兮兮的脸。  
那一瞬间Mark的心脏重新鼓动起来，血液在他全身奔涌脉动，耳内轰隆作响——  
Mark忽然意识到，原来，他是想要更多的。  
比如更正本以为再也没有机会更正的错误。

和Eduardo做朋友是Mark旧日回忆里最鲜明最难忘的部分。他们有过好时光，Mark在心里的某个角落愿意承认Eduardo的关心是令人享受的。有一个人全心全意地注视着你，关心着你，满心欢喜地喜欢你，Mark相信基本没人抵抗得了这种真挚到盲目的友谊，更何况这个人性格讨人喜欢，非常优秀，而且不论何时你看过去他就会立刻用闪亮又湿润的大眼睛回视你，好像他装着什么神奇的雷达似的。  
然而与单个人亲密的友谊并不足以令Mark满足，他想要的总是最好的、最多的、最大的，所以后来他得到了全世界的友谊，而失去了Eduardo。他有时告诉自己这没什么，和千万人的友谊、赞美、崇拜相比，某一个人的情谊是微不足道的。更多的时候他在脑子里挖一个深不见底的坑好把这些早已成为过去式的东西埋起来。然后他再也不去想。直到这些东西又以真实鲜活的姿态蹦出来折磨Mark，他就再挖一个坑。在如此循环往复中，Eduardo成为了一个独一无二不可触碰的存在。  
Mark痛恨他不可控的因素成为独一无二和不可触碰。  
但！现在有一个现成的机会弥补他年轻时的失误，还有什么比这更令人斗志昂然的呢？  
这次，Mark要和Eduardo做好朋友，带他离开这个见鬼的地方，不论他们寿命几何，他希望他和Eduardo最后一次见面不是冷漠或者维持表面和平，而是不论他们嬉笑或争吵或无言背坐各自忙碌，他们都信任，支持，关心对方。  
这次，他希望这份友谊天长地久，直到他们中有一个人走到生命的尽头。

Mark坐在第一排最边上漫不经心地听着Emily小姐讲话，脑内则大刀阔斧地关掉所有的程序指令，然后他的食指在大腿上轻敲了一下，就像按了一个回车。  
他需要一个全新的计划。

第一步，确认这个Eduardo的版本。

晚会过后，“学生们”有秩序地离开礼堂。Mark跟在Emily小姐身后，顺着人群在礼堂后部找到了他们要见的人。8班班长知道自己的新职责所以并未离开，和几个朋友打了招呼后坐在原地等着他们。远远看到Emily小姐和Mark走过来时他就从座位上站了起来，等他们到眼前，他先向Emily小姐道了夜安，然后冲Mark礼貌地点了点头。  
Emily小姐开门见山地介绍了两人后Eduardo率先向Mark伸出了手，Mark毫不迟疑地握住，Eduardo紧接着露出一个的灿烂的笑：“欢迎你来到黑尔舍姆，Mark，我是Eduardo，你以后都有什么事都可以来找我。”  
Mark的注意力却完全被Eduardo散落在额上服帖而乖巧的刘海吸引了，多年前开会时注意力不集中时的坏毛病忽然出现——Mark不考虑语境语气和场合地说出了心里话：“Eduardo，我喜欢你的刘海。”  
Eduardo愣住了。  
Mark立刻回过神来，他紧抿住唇像是想把说出口的话吞回去，目光也垂下看向他们交握的手，摆出一副不熟悉环境有些紧张的样子，脑内则快速回想着他还是CEO时Chris教给他的紧急救场办法。然而时隔太远，他竟然在脑内搜索不出结果。  
就在Mark即将把他们的第一次见面导入一个尴尬的境地时，Eduardo握着他的手却忽然收紧，然后幅度颇大地上下摇晃了两下，动作充满了俏皮的孩子气。Mark因为这个破冰之举抬头看去，正好跌进Eduardo亮闪闪的双眼里：“嘿，Mark，谢谢，你是第一个这么说的人。”  
但不等Mark作答，Emily小姐就以“很好，你们认识彼此了，现在去吃饭吧”结束了他们的对话。Mark只得放弃补救的机会保持着他先前装出的紧张模样跟着Eduardo去了食堂。  
Eduardo肯定是相信了Mark的表现，一路上他放软了本就足够温和的语气，并不介意Mark的沉默不语，详略得当地介绍起黑尔舍姆的基本规定。而Mark则观察着，评估着，虽然Eduardo的表现完美地诠释了“班长带新生”，丝毫没有表现出对Mark有任何的熟悉，但Mark认为还不是时候得出结论。  
相比默不作声的观察和揣测，他需要更明确的确认。  
于是进了食堂之后Mark提议找个安静的角落，片刻他们便端着培根烤土豆和番茄起司浓汤坐在了最偏僻的角落。他们边吃饭边聊了几句美术课后，Mark抓住时机将话题引到了他打好草稿的话题上：“美国那边并没有美术课，我对图画最直接的印象就是我的物理老师戴着的家族戒指，那是个非常漂亮精致的戒指。”  
Eduardo非常配合地接住了话题：“什么是家族戒指？”  
Eduardo反问时脸上无辜而好奇的表情让Mark静默了一瞬间，然而不等Eduardo察觉这处异常他立即用一个克隆人对家族戒指的了解回答了问题，紧接着，他引出了最关键的问题：“Eduardo，如果你有姓的话，你觉得你会姓什么？”  
Eduardo听到Mark的问题后眼睛一下张大了，他的表情充斥着惊诧和慌张，快速扫视了左右确定他们周围足够安静后，他压低声音意味不明地叫了一声：“Mark……”  
Mark似是有些听不清地向前倾去，冰蓝的双眼却专注地看着对面的少年，在看不见的桌下他却不自知地捏紧了放在大腿上的手。他轻声而不确定地回道：“我在？”  
“我不知道在美国那边你们能怎么说，但在黑尔舍姆这个话题就和讨论自己的原身一样都是禁忌！而且我们只是捐献者，怎么会有姓？！Mark，被Emily小姐听到我们讨论这种问题就麻烦了！我们会被关禁闭的！”  
Mark直直看进Eduardo充斥着惊吓和不安的褐色双眼，他的严肃和担忧真切到Mark几乎为提起这个话题感到抱歉。片刻的静默后，Mark罕见地眨了眨眼睛，像是他刚才被吓到了或是走神了，然后他垂下目光，轻声地回答：“好的，抱歉，我以后一定会注意的。”  
Eduardo看着对面本来就安静的男孩彻底沉默下来后有两次都想张口说些什么缓和气氛，但他终究没有再说话。  
两人安静地吃完了晚饭。

晚饭后Eduardo带着Mark离开食堂。因为他们来得比较晚，等他们从食堂离开，走廊上已经是空空荡荡的了。他们踢踢踏踏的脚步声是唯一的背景音，两人依旧保持着静默。  
走到一半时Eduardo忽然停下了脚步，他转过头看向身旁跟着停下的Mark。  
Eduardo背后的廊灯昏昏暗暗地将他的五官融成一片模糊的暗橘色，他的双眼本该因背光显得晦暗不明，但Mark奇异地觉得他的眼神无比明亮。此刻的Eduardo没了最开始的柔软和刚才的不安，他专注地看着Mark，坦荡地像是只是简单地看，Mark却感到他正被仔细观察。片刻后Eduardo重新开启了对话，语气平稳冷静：“Mark，如果我刚才语气重了，而你因此觉得紧张不安，”他停了停，在Mark以为他要礼节性道歉时，他却并没有这么做，而是神色认真地说：“那么我的目的达到了。”  
但紧接着他又轻轻勾起了嘴角，一丝笑意瞬间爬上，柔和了他的语气：“因为我喜欢你，Mark。我们是捐献者，所以只要还有一刻自由，就要好好珍惜。Mark，我希望你别做傻事。”  
Mark看着Eduardo，看着他认真又真挚的眼睛和温和的脸庞，就像看到了许多年前一个人也看着他说“不论发生什么事，我都愿意帮忙”。  
他点点头，回应了来自这个首次见面的少年的善意：“我明白了，我会注意的。Eduardo，谢谢。”  
谢谢你出现。  
谢谢你和他一样对我坦诚而真挚。  
我终究还是有一个机会。  
Mark看着带着他走向宿舍区、重新开始介绍黑尔舍姆的Eduardo，看着他仍旧青涩的侧脸，在脑内打下新计划第二步。  
不能弥补旧事也没关系。  
Eduardo，我们可以重新开始。

 

【TBC】


End file.
